Just One Last Time
by Jakodax
Summary: Naruto has received respect, honor and most importantly love. It all breaks, when one day everything is taken away from him. Later he finds himself at the edge of his nightmares. Will a certain kunoichi be able to open his eyes and give him a second chance at life? NaruSaku
1. Epilogue

Prologue:

The room felt cold, but he managed to feel comfort in the loneliness of the room. Papers lay scattered all across his wooden desk and a few had manage to fall down on the floor around him. Yet he didn't care.

Life meant nothing to him anymore. All the accomplishments he had earned with hard work and sweat broke on that one day. Everything that had begun,to be part of his life was forever gone. Yet he couldn't do nothing about it.

Everyday it was same routine. War meetings, filing reports, gathering his advisors and of course signing papers. Then at the end of the day there was nothing or no one waiting for him at home. He was alone once again, only this time he was drowning in his own nightmare.

Blue orbs rose to the surface of his desk, then up to the window only to realize that the sun had begun to go down. Taking hold of either side of his chair, Naruto stood up and made his way to the window. His eyes caught the sight of a woman running after a toddler. This made his heart ache and his knuckles go numb.

His eyesight fell down to his shoes and as he spoke to the quiet room, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"_I miss you"_


	2. Quick Update

**Quick Update: **

Hey guys, I know I haven't even submitted Chapter 1 yet but I wanted to clear some things out.

This FanFic is and will only be NARU/SAKU!

As writer and reader I like to commit to what I say the story will be about.

And to clear other things out, this story won't be just like the usual "Naruto lost his love/child and is alone"

This story is actually about a struggle as a ninja, just like us humans as we struggle everyday. Not only with life, but love friends and family.

Please, feel free to leave a review, even if its anonymous. Or send me a quick message on my inbox!

I'm always open to answer any questions or concerns.

Have a good day guys!

(:

& Those of you that live on the east coast like me, STAY SAFE!


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

_One year ago_

The cool night brought a soothing breeze across the town of Konoha. It had been years since the people could have finally seen a peaceful town. Few walk among the streets at night while others were already resting at their home. Except one kunoichi, the pink hair woman who was once a little girl running across the town after her teammates.

This time she was just leaving her twelve-hour shift from the hospital. It was her usual routine every day. To her it was her passion, not because she had discovered cures for many poisons and disease's but simply because she was able to give people a second chance at life. Many had given her respect and love for her work, but others simply were envious.

Stepping outside of the building she was able to feel the cool breeze crawling across her skin. As she began to walk around the corner, her eye caught sight of someone's shadow standing near the sidewalk. It was odd for someone to just be standing in the middle of the night, but as she got closer she saw the familiar short-sleeve long white haori who once belong to his father, Minato.

Before she could think or process, the figure turned around and brought himself forward finally stepping into the light.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto spoke out.

"Naruto what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Sakura asked finally coming to a stop only a couple of inches before him.

"Well I knew you had a long hour shift today so I knew I'll find you here. I have a question to ask" He replied

Having no words to say, she felt her cheeks start to burn a bit. It was unpredictable of what Naruto would do, but she never had thought about this. What would people say, if they saw her walking with the Hokage to her house? Not that it meant that something was going on, but it was unusual. Not wanting to poke at the subject any longer she decided to let him have his way for the night. For the most part, she needed some company. No one was expecting her at her small apartment.

"Oh okay…" Sakura had manage to say.

Once they began to walk together down the street Sakura began to feel much more comfortable by his side. Her eyes fell upon his figure, and she couldn't help but stare at his features. Naruto caught her and to his surprise saw her blushing.

"Well as you may know the Cherry Blossom festival is coming around the corner. I've planned this event for months now and i was wondering who will be the lucky woman to be at my side at the opening of the ceremony. I couldn't come up with anoyone but you. I've known you for the longest time, you've saved my life...a lot of times and most importantly I look up to you Sakura" Naruto spoke quietly.

_Nononono I know he's not asking me _Sakura screamed in her mind.

"I think other girls will be mad at your choice Naruto" Sakura replied.

Rolling his eyes, he gave a slight chuckle before continuing to speak. "I don't care. None of them know me like you do"

"Well" Stopping at the foot of the stairs that led to her apartment, Sakura turn her tiny frame torwards Naruto. "I guess I have no other choice but agree"

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted un excitement. But he found himself being smack across the side of his head by her teammate.

"Shhhh, you're going to wake up my neighbors"

"Sorry...Sakura-chan" he apologized.

"Well thanks for...walking me home Naruto..." Sakura began as she took a small step leading to her apartment, but she was quickly pulled by a hand gripping her elbow. This cause her to look back in confusion.

"Are you still in love with Sasuke?" Naruto asked in all seriousness.

Rolling her eyes in total frustration, Sakura felt a small grunt escaping her mouth. Even after all this time people still had bothered to ask the same question clearly not understanding that Sasuke was just a childhood crush.

"Naruto-kun...why would I still be in love with someone who doesn't recognize that I even exist?" She replied.

Turning her back around once gain, she left to go open her apartment door. Once at the entrance she couldn't help but look back only to find an empty alley. With a disappointing look she entered her living room and shut the door.

Keys crashed against the wooden table and Sakura found herself slumping down on her white leather couch. She lick the bottom of her lip while in thought until she noticed she had stared at their Team 7 picture. With a small smile she reached for the frame and looked down at Naruto's wide smile.

"If only you would know the truth"

* * *

**Chapter 1 complete! I'm like so nervous about this story, I don't know if you guys will understand it or like it. It's my actual first time writing about Naruto with Sakura! Anyways, please feel free to message me and review. If you have any questions or don't understand something ill be more than happy to clear things up. Well, now that Chapter 1 is complete I shall go to bed! XOXO**


End file.
